After the Storm
by MrsSiriusBlack1020
Summary: [DH Spoilers!] Fred died six months ago during the Battle of Hogwarts.  George is having a hard time handling it.  Can anyone save him from the downward spiral he is on? Is suicide ever the answer? [Oneshot]


**After the Storm**

By: Lindsey aka MrsSiriusBlack1020

Rated: PG-13 or T

I don't own anything; unfortunately.

Author's Note: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows in my humble opinion, was the best book of the series. I thought it was amazing and did a fine job tying up loose ends. JK Rowling had me crying throughout the entire book; crying from happiness and crying from sheer desperation and sadness. I'm not going to lie, the book was dark, but I loved every moment of it. Anyway, after reading Deathly Hallows, I felt like a part of me had died, like it was the end of an era. However, fanfiction continues to live on and this is my rendition of George coping with Fred's death. Please enjoy and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early rays of sunlight filtered in through the draperies of George Weasley's bedroom at the Burrow. He lifted his blanket a little bit and a hand shot out from underneath. He felt for his wand on the nightstand and muttered an incantation. The room went pitch black. This was how he liked it lately…dark.

Ever since that tragic night at Hogwarts, it took everything in George's power not to do something irrational; something he knew he would regret. It was a miracle that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley even allowed George to keep his wand with him. They were afraid he would take his own life. George couldn't blame them for their fears. On one rare occasion, he had joined the family for dinner and mentioned something briefly about wanting to see Fred and doing whatever it took to achieve that goal. Mr. Weasley had shared and apprehensive look with Mrs. Weasley and they agreed that what George needed was to talk through his pain and his grief.

When the topic was broached, George merely scoffed at the idea. "I don't need to talk about it, okay?" He was in denial; he was in denial and he needed his best friend more than anything in this world.

George closed his eyes again, relishing in the darkness that engulfed him. Day in and day out, George allowed his agony to swallow him whole. To move on would mean accepting the fact that Fred would never come back; that Fred would never walk through their apartment door and bounce on the balls of his feet with excitement because he had just thought of a great way to use the powder of erumpent horn in their newest invention. George couldn't bear to think of Fred being gone. He couldn't even bear to sleep in his own apartment…too many memories.

There was a soft knock at the door and George lifted the blanket so that his mutter of "what?" was heard through the door.

Molly Weasley's compassionate voice was heard on the other side. "George, you have some visitors." He grunted in response. "You might be interested in seeing them, sweetheart. Please join us. It would make me and Daddy so happy." And with that, Mrs. Weasley left George to his thoughts.

George didn't budge. After what felt like hours, but was really mere minutes, of staring into pure nothingness, George heard five sets of footsteps and five voices he hadn't heard since the Battle of Hogwarts. He bristled. The doorknob jingled a little and then he heard a frustrated growl; a growl he recognized from school.

"Alohomora," a soft feminine voice whispered. The door swung open to reveal two men, and three women. The two men were none other than Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood. The three women were Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, and the soft feminine voice belonged to Katie Bell who was tucking her wand safely back into her pocket. They looked as if they were glowing and for a brief second, George had the fleeting thought that what he was seeing was not real but simply a dream.

"Oh George," Katie murmured and rushed to his bedside. She sat down next to him and enveloped him in a hug. George just sat in her arms, stiff as a board. By now, the others had ventured into the dark, dank room and took various seats around the room. Oliver sat on the desk chair, Lee perched himself on the window sill and Alicia and Angelina took a seat on the desk.

Light suddenly filtered into the room and George moaned as if he were allergic to the bright sun and that at any moment, his skin would start to burn. Lee looked around guiltily but shrugged. It had to be done. George needed to move on, get on with the life he was allowing to take place around him…to take place without him.

"George, mate, you need to get up and…" Lee began.

Angelina cut him off. "He is grieving Lee. It took me two months to come round and Fred was only my bloody boyfriend. What he needs is a few good shoulders to cry on." As she said this, she took in the state of the room. It was filthy. Tissues littered the bed and the ground. The room had a musty smell as well and George himself reeked of Firewhisky.

"Angelina is right. George, you know we are here for you," Alicia added sympathetically.

"We know this isn't easy. We know that you lost your brother, your twin, your best friend and we respect how you feel but it has been six months and we're worried about you,' Oliver said. He uncrossed his legs and rested his elbows on his knees.

"George," Katie said gently. He looked at her for the first time since she had wrapped her arms around him. "I miss you and the way you were. I miss seeing that smile upon your face, watching it light up all of your glorious features. Please try to find that George again, if not for me and the others, but for Fred. He would have wanted you to live on and continue to joke and laugh and smile."

"We aren't going to badger you anymore, George. Your silence is making it perfectly clear that you don't want us in here at the moment. If you need to talk though, we will all be downstairs. Your mum and dad invited us to stay," Lee informed George. George nodded. One by one they all got up. Katie hung back.

"You don't need to bear this alone. We love you so very much." She squeezed his hand tightly and walked out of the room and closed the door. It locked with a click.

George stood up and wobbled a little to the window. He looked out and down at the garden below. Everyone was there…everyone except Fred. He knew what he had to do.

While it was true that Fred would have wanted him to move on, a nagging thought remained in the back of his mind. He and Fred had discussed in depth what the other, if really desperate to get ready of the pain, would do if the other died. They had experimented with various potions and powders. He could still hear Fred's voice telling him, quite seriously, that if the pain to live was just simply too unbearable, this was the way out. It was not to be taken on a whim because it was irreversible.

George shook his head, trying to clear it of all thought. He walked over to his desk and rummaged through the top right draw. He withdrew 8 small envelops, and flipped them over in his hands a few times. He left his room quietly and placed the envelops on each recipient's respected pillows. Before leaving each room, he would murmur a soft, "I love you" to no one in particular and left to the confines of his own bedroom.

With a glance outside, his eyes started to water; tears threatening to fall. He clutched the window sill and sobbed; his head down and tears falling and hitting the floor. "It isn't the answer George." George jumped and grasped his wand. He turned around.

"Who said that?" George inquired, looking harassed.

"Don't be so bloody dense Forge!" said the voice.

"Gred?" George asked incredulously.

"Who else would it be?" Fred answered back. George had to rub his eyes to believe what he saw. Fred was sitting on the bed, looking as solid and as alive as ever. "You're falling apart, George. You're going completely mental."

"Can you blame me?" George countered.

Fred thought for a moment and shook his head. "No, can't blame you. You miss me; understandable. Who wouldn't miss me really?"

George chuckled and sat down next to Fred. He then frowned. "You aren't really 'here', are you?"

"No, I'm not. Sorry to disappoint you but I had to visit you and let you know something," Fred said solemnly. George looked expectantly at Fred, waiting for him to continue. "Your place is not with me, up there. It is with the family, down there," Fred said, pointing out of the window. "You need to live life again and carry on Weasley Wizarding Wheezes as if I was right there with you because I will be right there with you...maybe not in body, but in mind and soul. You are onto bigger and better things, my dear brother!"

George nodded, tears falling freely down his cheeks. "I miss you so much, Fred."

"I miss you too. Ahem, by the way, do tell Mum that she is alright in my book. Lestrange is still going on about how Mum killed her."

George gaped. "Everyone who died is up there?"

"You can say that. It is peaceful though. Remus and Tonks also want me to tell you to give a kiss to Teddy for them. Love you brother and smile!" and with that, Fred disappeared and left a very stunned George in his wake.

George laid back onto his bed and starred up at the ceiling. There was a scream and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley rushed into George's room. George got up and looked at them strangely.

"You are alright?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, panting slightly from running up flights of stairs.

"I'm alright."

"My boy!" Mrs. Weasley rushed over to George and gave him a bone crushing hug. Mr. Weasley joined in.

"I'm going to be just fine," George muttered and finally, for the first time in months, saw just how precious life can be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I was dabbling with the idea of having George commit suicide but I don't think I could deal with both twins being gone let alone one. Review please!

-Lindsey


End file.
